These violent delights have violent ends
by SuperLStars
Summary: Kara and Lena as Romeo and Juliet, the cursed lovers. Kara as Romeo and Lena as Juliet.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to National City

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair National City, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

The city overflows under habitual racket. Cars, planes, helicopters but above all, cries, screams, figths. Blood decorates the ground of the streets. Aliens against Humans, Humans againt Humans, as long as it belongs to the other side, it can be killed. This morning wakes up as any morning. Quarrel, fights. This is war. As women and their children are running away from fury, at least, they try. The other take lives away. As every morning, lifeless bodies lay on the floor. On the corner of the street, a long black car is approaching of the crowd. As it comes closer, everyone stop and move back, letting go the ennemies the figthers were about to finish . A woman goes out of the car and looks around her.

The President : People of National City ! All the war you had after all these years aren't enough for you ?! Do you still have to fight to prove your values ? Am I the president of fools ? I think I am ! Everyday these streets are watered by blood, everyday I am watered by despair and shame ! Again, the sun brings with it violence and hopelessness and this is your fault Luthor ! Danvers ! May shame descend upon you and your both families ! I want everyone here to get home ! I don't want anyone out for the rest of the day !

She climbs on her car, which goes back to where it came from. At the same time, everyone's leaving and the street gets wilderness.

Some places away from the row, up in the sky, a blond woman, wearing a blue suite and a red long cape, watches with despair the dark and sad theatre. She shakes slowly her head and touches down. Then, in one second she recovers her superhero suite with clothes, and starts walking nostalgically, her eyes staring at the floor. Behind a skyscraper, with her X-ray vision, Kara catches sight of Alex and flies toward her.

Kara : A fight... Again... Will this never end...

Alex : Indeed, again. Maybe we may find an agreement someday...  
Kara : Will they never understand the price of peace ? I'm sure they have forgotten why they fight each other.

Alex : Contrary to us, Luthor desagree with the presence of Aliens around them, if I remember well.  
Kara : Right... I remember now but what about them...

Alex looks at Kara with sad eyes as she has no answer to give.

Alex : Where have you been ?  
Kara : Here and there. Where pain seems stronger and time longer. I'd rather go back, I'm tired of this view already.

Alex : Don't fly, I come with you.

At the Luthor's manor, Mike, a young important man comes visiting Lionel Luthor about Lena.

Mike : You see Mr. Luthor, since the first time I've seen your daughter I cannot stop thinking about her. And I cannot do anything else than ask you her hand. I know you will not let anyone marry her and I totally understand that. She is your daughter you want what is best for her.

He sees Lena who'se talking and laughing with her nurse in the garden just in front of them. The sun makes her dark hair shining like a starry night sky, her laugh would make birds sing and her smile brighter than the full summer moon.

Lionel Luthor : I have to say that it is quite unexpected today that a man askes a father his daughter's hand. Nowadays, men don't really care and get girls into their bed as fast as a flower wilts.

Mike : You are not just a man Mr. Luthor, your family is powerful and respected. I want to do things as honourably as possible.

Lionel Luthor : And I appreciate that ! But you know, my answer is as important as hers. You are aware that she doesn't feel ready for marriage rignt now, but, if you have enough patience and enough love for her, I have no doubt you will wait for that day to come.

Mike : Of course I will.

Lionel Luthor : Otherwise, I organize a party tonight in the manor, and every person important to me will be there. I hope you will be one of us, it will be a good occasion for you to have some times with Lena and to get to know her better.

Mike : I am honoured sir.

As they keep talking, on her office , Lillian Luthor is talking wither her partners. Cat, Lena's nurse enters the room as Lillian called her, and the partners leave the place.

Lillian : Cat here you are finally, where is Lena ?

Cat : She is in the garden of course, with such a shinning sun !

Lillian : Tell her to come here, I have to talk with my daughter.

Cat : Of course Madam.

Cat goes to the garden but Lena's gone.

Cat : Lena ?! Where are you ?! Where has this child gone this time... Lena ?!

Then, right from behind a big old tree, Lena appears. Her left hand his softly put on the trunk, and thin particle of dust are flying throught the sunbeam.

Lena : Okay okay slowdwon here I am. What do you want ? She says laughing

Cat : Come here right now, your mother wants to talk to you.

Then the young woman runs toward her nanny and they both run to Lillian's office.

Lena : Hi mom, you want to see me.

Lillian is sat on her chair and finishes to sign some papers.

Lillian : Lena. You certainly know that your father and I are unfortunately not immortal.  
You also certainly know that you're not a teenager any more, you are a young and beautiful woman, I think it is time for you to think about something else than your little compagny.

Lena : What do you mean mother ?

Lillian : My dear daughter. Have you ever thought about marriage ?

Lena : Marriage ? Well, to be honest I have never thought about it.

Lillian : Well I think it is time for you to think about it from now on. Our family image is concerned. You cannot be taken seriously if you're not married to an honourable man. Also, Mike, a respectable young man has asked your hand to your father. What answer will you give ?

Lena : I have to say that I am not really interested. I don't need a man to be respected, I want to be respected for who I am, what I do, my own decisions.

Lillian : He will be here tonight. Talk to him at lest. Who knows what may happen. She says with a loveless smile. And with a move of her hand while she watches again her papers she adds :

That's it, you can leave now.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Bal

Night has fallen upon National City and everything is calm and peaceful on the streets. Kara is walking and speaking with Alex, Winn and few of their friends. They are going to the Luthor's party. Though Kara doesn't really want to go there, she didn't have the choice, they hung her out. They arrive to the Luthor Manor, and enter easily as it's a masked party. Standing at the entering of the big living room overwhelmed by important guests, everyone goes to visit individually and they all get separated, leaving Kara alone. She doesn't really know what to do. She knows nobody here and knows that if ever they are unmasked, they would be in big troubles as well. She decides not to stand rooted to the spot, and walks through the guests. She wears a small Venetian mask, from her forehead to her nose. Her shinning blue eyes look bigger with the mask silver ornament. Her long wavy hair hug her neck and shoulders like a furious waterfall, behind, they wave like they seemed to dance a waltz on her back. As she reaches the corner of the room, she sees that people step a little bit aside and, suddenly, the world stops turning. Between two shoulders, she glimpses the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in her whole young life. She is standing right here, in front of here, a beautiful young woman, with hair darker than night plunging along her perfect body, holding a young man's hand. He probably invited her for the first dance. He looks at her the way she was fully his. She smiles at him respectfully but seems obliged to. Kara feels her heart beating faster and faster like it never has, not even in a fight. She cannot move, she doesn't move. A light smile is drawn on her mouth. Her eyes are big opened, like she was staring the most precious treasure she would have been looking for all her life long. Her smile evolves into a bigger smile, opening her mouth, she tries to breath. The lady moves around the room while dancing and Kara tries not to loose her, pushing people standing in front of her. Then, the black hair lady looks at the room and sees Kara behind her silver mask. She falls into the blue of her eyes and gets intrigued so that she walked on Mike's foot. He laughs as she apologies in a worried look. She seeks Kara in the middle of the crowd but she can't find her. On the other side of the crowd, Lex, glimpses Kara and recognizes her, he doesn't like that, and brings his eyes closer of anger and hate when suddenly the music stops. The two dance partners get separated. Mike takes Lena's hand, kisses it, pays his respects and leaves under people applauds. Lena withdraws smiling to people. Kara follows her with her X-ray vision and sees she is putting her back against a wall just next the entrance of a door, behind the crowd. Then, a young lady goes to the middle of the room, sits, and begins playing a beautiful violin music. Kara fights her way through people who are listening quietly and tries not hurting them with her kryptonian strength. As nobody's around or watching, with her supernatural speed, she flies towards the room on the other side of the wall which Lena's leaning on. Kara moves forward and catches Lena's hand who turns around quickly with a little surprised scream. They stare at each other, drowning into each other look, no sound goes out from their mouth. Kara lets Lena's hand goes softly.

Kara : I apology for my behavior, I shouldn't have taken your hand like that it was inappropriate.

Lena : Do not apology, I'm not angry. She says smiling

Kara : This is very delicate of you.

Lena makes a big smile while lowering her head.

Kara : I have to say that this party is a success, the music, the lights, the mood... The people...

Lena laughs.

Lena : It is, it always has to be. But I think that it is kind of boring, you know when you go to a social party almost every week, you can't wait it to be over.

Kara : I can imagine. But if guests are always as interesting, I think I would like to be a part of it.

Lena smiles and then walks toward Kara and brushes past her, before turning to the room just aside. Kara follows her. They are all alone in this room that seems to be an office. There are a big wood desk, on which a bottle of wine is put, a white sofa and bookcases all along the walls. The blond one takes her mask off and Lena gets closer to her. Their heads get closer, their stomach touches each other's, and finally, their lips touch each other's softly, like they were tasting the sweetest fruit on Heaven. Lena puts her right hand on Kara's neck and Kara puts her hands on Lena's waist. The music coming from the violin on the living room is audible and sounds like romantic music but the rhythm goes faster and faster and so does the rhythm of the two women's kisses and the rhythm of their breath. It's like they were the only people on earth, that space and time didn't exist. The only place that exists is where the one's standing, and time is only the moments when they touch one another. They stop when they hear, from the other side of the wall, the voice of a woman.

Cat: Lena ?!

Lena jumps up and opens suddenly her eyes and Kara puts her mask on her face.

Cat : Lena ?!

She enters the room and looks at Lena.

Cat : Your mother wants to see you !

Lena : I'm coming.

She looks at Kara, a last time and leaves the room. Cat salutes Kara with her head and takes the bottle of wine and has a drink. Kara gets closer and asks her:

Kara : Excuse me madam but, who is her mother ?

Cat : Well what's a question, her mother is Lillian Luthor of course !

She drinks her wine, says goodbye politely, always with her head, and leaves Kara alone.

Kara puts her mask off again, with shaking hands.

Kara : She is a Luthor ? She says in shock.

Then she puts her mask on again, leaves the room and finds Alex and Winn and walks toward the manor exit.

Mike says goodbye to Lena, to her mother, and leaves the manor. Lena goes to see Cat.

Lena : Cat, who is this young blond lady who's leaving there ?

Cat : Oh, I don't know

Lena : Can you go and ask please...

Cat goes to see Lex and discretely shows Kara with her fingers.

Cat : Do you know who that young woman is ?

Lex : That's Kara, she is a Danvers !

Cat : What ?

She goes back to Lena.

Cat : That's Kara she is a Danvers, the daughter of your enemy !

Lena, whispering and moving back : No...

She turns around and goes to her bedroom. She locks the door, leads her back on it and put her left hand on her neck. She looks down.

Lena : With all the people I could love, I have to give my love to her. Kara Danvers...


End file.
